roleplaying_hqfandomcom-20200214-history
Jasper Russell
"I will fight for the republic to the death. Freedom and peace cannot be negotiated, and whoever oppose these principles will be removed forever." "Atrocities, ignorance and selfishness have tainted this world for too long. Tyrenous Bradanska is just a vile and cruel tyrant, and his rule is a threat to our nation as New Order was." "Our people is strong and united, our government is keeping order and prosperity for this nation and our warriors are ready to spill their blood to maintain freedom for moebians. We cannot lose this war." Jasper Russell is the most influent and popular member of the Moebian International Council, and one of the main leaders of the Moebian Republic during the civil war against the Dominion. He was responsible for approving several harsh laws, one of these was death penality for "treason", inciting violence and conflict against Dominion and ordering the imprisonment and the execution of a large number of moebians without or hastily-done trials, most of whom were against the Republic or all the priviliges hedgehogs and echidnas got in the republic. History: Jasper was born in a small village in Anti Downunda, and during his childhood he had to suffer a trauma which scarred him for his entire life, having been forced to see his entire family being burned alive in a hut and his whole village destroyed by New Order and Grey Party's agents. His life was saved by a group of rebels, who rescued him togheter with few other survivors, but that experience did leave a mark in the mind of the echidna. In the following years, Jasper was trained to be a child soldier, due to rebels policy to train all hedgehog and echidna children into "self defense" militias, and after a short time the kid diplayed great leadership skills and to be a natural figurehead for the insurgency. Choosing words over violence, Jasper was soon promoted to "Speaker" of the Moebian Liberation Front. This decision gave positive results, and the charismatic voice of the echidna convinced many moebians to side with rebellion and turn against New Order and the Baron. After the victory of the rebels against New Order and the death of Grief Bradanska, the echidna was in the front row to witness the trials which sentenced to life imprisonment and execution of innumerable New Order's commanders and members of the Grey Party. During the first years of the Republic, the echidna climbed higher quickly in the ranks of government, partly thanks to his impressive work in republic's propaganda program aimed at changing moebians mentality and pushing them to favor democracy over warlords and dictators, and in few years he became the most important member of the Moebian International Council. After tensions with the newly born Dominion turned into a full scale war, the echidna started to become paranoid and overly oppressive and harsh with his people, encouraging violence against whoever was suspected to support Dominion and approving death penality for moebians under the accuse of "treason" and being spies or agents of Dominion and Tyrenous Bradanska, and he convinced the whole council to increase funds for the republican army and local garrisons put at the defense of the moebian territories. He also approved the use of war prisoners as test subjects for scientists at the service of the republic, and increased the number of Centurions in the armed forces over regular soldiers. All this in the name of democracy and the defense of the nation against "oppressors". Another man, and another nation falling again in the abyss of violence and corruption of Moebius. Appearence: Jasper is a young man with dark green eyes and a well built body, due to his harsh experience in the battlefield during the war against the New Order, covered with several scars and wounds (one of these is a large burn on his chest he got while trying to escape from the fire of Grey Party's flamethrowers) he always covers with a orange, yellow and grey colored long and elegant outfit. He also wears black shoes and grey gauntlets, and his skin is of a dark red color. Personality: At first a noble and brave echidna ready to die for his people and fight oppressors, Jasper became with time more and more paranoid and stubborn in his beliefs to fight the Dominion, even at the cost of sacrificing countless lives and sending moebians to die against Tyrenous Bradanska and his troops. He also opposses any negotiation or truce with Dominion, and he demands his men to be merciless and cold while facing their enemy. Despite his ruthless and oppressive behavior, he firmly believes what he's doing has the sole goal to protect Moebius from tyranny, and he is the only member of the Moebian International Council to treat Grau Bradanska in a friendly way. If this is due to a sincere respect he feels for her, or simply a need to get her support in his war against Dominion, is unknown. Powers/Abilities: Jasper lacks of any combat skill and ability, since he is more a politician than a warrior, and he entrusts his safety in his loyal and devoted elite Centurions and in the automatic defenses guarding the whole Council Building, though he still carries a plasma pistol and a personal energy shield with him, when words cannot get rid of an enemy standing in his way. Trivia: - Jasper Russell is inspired by real life figure Maximilien Robespierre, for their oppressive ways into fighting tyranny and their firm belief of fighting for freedom of their people.